White Violins: Return of the Old Ghost Scene 3
by the Moon Knight
Summary: Moon Knight fan fiction.


The man closed his laptop, and pushed up his glasses. The offices were humming and it drove him crazy, looking at the people and seeing everything they wanted, everything they might do that night, all the terrible things done to them, or things they had done. He sipped his coffee, and turned to his right as his cubicle mate walked in.  
"Don't say it out loud. Let me guess" He smiled, " , your patient slash coworker is ready for you in the next room, and later tonight I'm going to find another woman to physically violate because my mother beat me with a belt till I was fourteen". The man stood frozen looking at Profile, and then cocked his head and walked out. Profile smiled wider and stood up, grabbing his laptop and following the man. They entered the elevator alone and Profile's colleague pressed for the ninth floor and turned to him puzzled. Before he could ask, the doctor spoke, already bored of the question, "No, I don't think they're serious about this superhero garbage, but we only talk of this behind closed doors, they have eyes and ears everywhere, lets not forget".  
Profile opened the door into a small white room, the blinds open on the window, and cringed at the sight of the man behind the single table in the room. He was wearing a white t-shirt and silver slacks, and had what looked like a four day beard, but a clean hair-cut. He spoke while adjusting the room for his presentation, "Hello Marc, my name is , or you can call me doctor, or just profile", he pulled down a white screen in the front of the room. "That's not your real name is it?" Marc asked sarcastically, but wasn't answered, instead the man went and pulled down the blinds on the window, continuing, "I'll be your new psychiatrist, therapist, what have you, under what could possibly be your next employer. Think of today as a job interview". Profile hooked up his computer to the projector and started it up with a remote, standing uncomfortably next to the screen.  
The first screen read "the Committee" and Marc slid his hand down his face to convey his disdain for the format. "If you are hired Marc, you will be working for a committee that is a problem solving branch of a less nefarious fruit corporation…". "I'm working for a fruit company?" Marc laughed and interrupted. "This is an interview Marc, maybe Jake should be attending" Profile sarcastically backfired, and smiled before speaking again, "I received your papers from your past psychiatrist, who would've failed community college had he not been akin to cheating". Marc looked furious for a second, then sank in place, changing his face and posture before calmly saying, "continue".  
The next slide came up, and it bore pictures of the Avengers, the title read in blue comic sans, "Superhero". Profile cleared his throat and a small awkward silence took place between the three, Marc, the doctor, and the slide. It was glorious. "Your purpose in being hired by our company is to assume the identity of a hero, anyway you see fit" Profile continued. Marc politely interjected, "People aren't exactly big fans of heroes right now doctor". "I understand" Profile responded, derailing his train of thought, "but right now we're being confronted by super villains. Our response to this situation is that we need a superhero. Of course we know superheroes aren't good news right now, that's why your link to the corporation, is being kept in the dark. We understand you to be an incredible mercenary, we're asking you to keep up that good work essentially". Marc put his palms in his eyes and sighed, "You're asking me to build an empire out of cadavers". The Profile frowned slightly and then hit the remote for the next slide.  
It read "Yourself in five years". Profile cleared his throat again and spoke clearly, "In five years, Marc, I hope to see you retired with a lot of money. You have an opportunity for a career children fantasize after. We can give you, I can give you, the psychiatric attention you need, and in five years you could live whatever life you want. Five years of work you love to do Marc. Five years of crime fighting, life saving, helping good people live good lives, unharmed by… by… evil." Marc looked back up at the Profile's bewildered expression and smiled. "Doctor, I rarely get begged to take good jobs."

Three board members stood at one end of the table, with the Profile at the other end. An older woman crossed her arms and spoke, "What is your analysis of Marc Spector?".  
The Profile took out a notebook and pushed up his glasses. He looked up at the board members, then looked back down and began speaking. "Marc Spector and Jake Lockley are two identities in a terribly unstable man. His mental incapabilities make him easily manipulatable, and his physical capabilities are beyond expectations. While on medication, Marc Spector will be the dominant personality in our employ. He has a black and white moral compass unlike any I've encountered, practically a sociopath. This is good for us because it registers that his superhero career will become an obsession for punishing visible evil. He is a hammer, or a fist, we can give him a direction, and he will reluctantly oblige us, and gleefully smash anything in his path. In fact, I predict once he dons his alter ego, it will become his life. Although I originally advised against it, upon interviewing him, I'd say Spector is the solution we've been looking for."  
The profile walked outside the room and was met by Marlene on his way to the elevator. "What do you think?" She asked. "They'll hire him for sure, but Marlene, he's erratic, unpredictable and violent. He sold his soul in a buyer's market, and if that fog comes down it'll be hell to pay, and my heads first on the chopping block for you" profile remarked at her, half-upset. "It'll work, trust me" Marlene said through a smile as they went into the elevator, "Dinner at your place tonight?". Profile kept up his skeptic persona, "See you at nine."


End file.
